The love of a Quincy
by MAKEMESOMETEA
Summary: After her parent's deaths Ray-ven thought she was the last Quincy. That was, until she moved to Karakura town! Here she meets Ishida, who seems infatuated by her! But she's in love with Kurosaki! With all this, who will save her?
1. Chapter 1

OK, hi guys! This is my latest work. Yes it is romance, and sorry IchiIshi fans! No yaoi (or even yuri, but who knows), it's rated teen for some sexual themes, mild language and slight horror! Please review and rate! (Oh, by the way Ray-ven is an adaption of Raven, because of her hair. But I thought it gave her more depth as Ray-ven) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was a sunny day in Karakura Town. Ray-Ven walked down the pavement backpack slung on her shoulder, heart fluttering. What would her new school be like? Would the people ostracise her for being gothic and intelligent, like her previous classmates? Or would they find her dumb and stupid because they were better educated? She dismissed these thoughts as she neared the front entrance. People were everywhere, mingling, talking, doing their thing before school. Finally, she passed through the doors.<p>

She walked slowly down the corridor, trying to keep her eyes down as everyone stared at her. Her lunch clunked heavily in her satchel and she kept her hands clasped in front of her. Her uniform was fitted. Showing off he huge boobs and slim, but curvy figure,. Her skirt was short, but was longer than most of the girls' skirts.

She was aware that she stuck out like a sore thumb. Everyone here was Japanese and she was certainly the only white person. And she was pale at that. Pale skin, dark raven hair, cut simply so that it was long at the front but short, to the point of being almost razored at the back. Silky and lustrous, it reflected the light, looking almost navy blue. Most people believed she dyed it, but it was natural.

She stepped into the class 1-3, the day had already begun and the teacher was midway through registration. At this point, she raised up her eyes. And immediately saw him. It was like looking into a mirror. He was male and had a more Japanese mix in there than her, but the same skin, same hair, same build and exactly the same eyes. Almost cat like, a deep blue, that seemed to stare into the soul and yet, hid something beneath them. And that was when she felt it, the reiatsu of everyone in the room. A shinigami, two other types she couldn't identify and... They realised it simultaneously, the look of shock was mirrored in his own eyes.

Quincy. Quincy reiatsu. But.. She was the last. When her parents had died... That was it. The end. This couldn't.

Shaking herself, mentally, she smiled at everyone. Catching the shinigami's eye for a moment as the fellow Quincy duck his head once again. She made a quick speech, as the Japanese did, and then sat down.

She watched the other Quincy all day. He had almost all the same lessons as her. She learnt his name was Ishida, first name Uryuu from Orihime, one with the energy she couldn't place and boobs nearly as large as Ray-ven's and her friends. Who were all very nice, if a bit girly.

At lunch she ate with Orihime, Chad (another person in the class with weird reiatsu), Kurosaki (the shinigami) and Ishida, who sat silently staring, hardly speaking a word as they all talked.

Kurosaki was surprisingly nice, funny and.. Good looking. Despite his bright orange hair and scowl that forever crossed his face. But as he laughed she saw it slip slightly.

Ray-ven really liked Kurosaki and he liked her.

As Ray-ven was walking home, the sun glistening off her hair and glasses when she sensed him. He was just down the alley. And sure enough, as she turned into it, there he stood, leaned against the wall, school bag over one shoulder. He raised one hand, to push his glasses up. And she saw it, the glint of the bracelet under his sleeve, identical to the one on her own wrist.

She waited, wondering who would speak. After several moments passed, she opened her mouth, but her got their first.

"Takahata isn't an English name, is it?" Ishida had a silky, smooth, low voice. That seemed both safe and dangerous simultaneously. Like blood drenched silk.

"It's my adoptive parents name." She could almost see him wince, and she smiled slightly. "But call me Ray-ven"

"Well, Ray-ven. Are there.. More of you. Moe of.. Us?" His voice was careful, but she could tell he was edgy, his breath held for the answer.

"No. " Her voice rang out in the silence and hung in the air, like a bad smell for a for moment. Face dead pan and tone emotionless, she elaborated. "I thought I was the last. After my parents died. " He didn't ask any more questions. So she cotinued onwards, feeling him stiffen as she brushed past him.


	2. Attack! The Quincy and the shinigami

HEY GUYS! Sorry this one is short, but i should be uploading another one very soon! So don't worry. Oh btw, if you want to know what the name of her bow is, message me guesses! ;) Test your kanji! Ray-ven and Ichigo make sucha cute couple, donha think? anyway, enjoy and please rate and review!

* * *

><p>Kurosaki had just kissed her. He'd pushed her against the wall, and kissed her. (Although he had a slight problem getting over her huge boobs), he had kissed her, his tongue slipping deep into her mouth. His touch felt like electricity she could see Ishida behind Ichigo a look of irritation on his face. Could he also be in love with her? Really.<p>

Ray-ven spent the rest of the day in a daze. She didn't even notice people looking at her down the corridor, or making boob jokes or remarking on her beauty, she finished all her work easily, elation making it all easy. And spent the whole of lunch and break with Ichigo, kissing him. The others sat with them and acted as if they couldn't see the too (except to make the occasional remark) but Uryuu seemed distant, almost upset by the them and kept glaring at them angrily while he eat shis sandwich.

At the end of the day, they walk back to Ichigo's house, kissing passionately and holding hands. But on the way, feel a hollow.

"What shall we do!" Ichigo said, but Ray-ven had already began running, jumping onto a wall then onto a roof.

Luckily Ichigo had brought Kon weith him, so the mod soul got to take care of his body while he took his soul form. Ray-ven had already made her bow, which was sleek and curved back, like a hawk.. It was three times her height, showing her immense power.

"Wow your bow is huge! Well bigger than Ishida's" Ichigo said in amazement as they raced across rooftops.

"Thanks! Its name is Kaminari Taka (雷鷹)."

"Cool! My zanpakuto is zangetsu."

"Awesome!"

They saw the hollow. It was down in a small street that seemed relatively empty. But when Ray-Ven went to fire at it, a set of small cylinders, came rushing towards her, she tried to deflect them with kaminari taka, but it didn't work, about five of a hundred hit her, embedding themselves under her stomach through her clothes.

"RAY-VEN!" Ichigo yelled with rage, running to attack the hollow.

"No it's ok" Ray-ven stood up. All the spines had disintegrated and she was standing up, looking as normal as ever. "It didn't even do anything."

Ichigo smiled slightly and laughed "HA! What a weak hollow, this is gonna be a piece of cake!" He launched himself at the hollow, which with a flick of its tail sent him crashing through the wall of a building.

"I wouldn't be so sure shinigami..." The hollow laugh, its tone deep and evil.

"Oh my god." Ray-ven was staring down at the ground, but not at the hollow. "Mum? Dad! Is it really you?"

* * *

><p>Hate to leave you on a cliffhanger! No, actually. I love it. But the second part will be on soon!<p> 


	3. Mommy and Daddy

Told you it'd be quick, eh? So here we go, the conclusion to the cliffhanger! There's a bit of romance here, too! As always, enjoy and rate and review!

* * *

><p>"Mum? Dad!" Ray-Ven jumped down, and began hugging her parents. But they were crying. She stopped and looked at them "Why are you crying? We're finally together! I can't believe it! I knew you didn't really die!" But her father stopped, pushing his glasses up his nose, the same way both she and Ishida did.<p>

"Ray-ven." Her father put his hand upon her shoulder, while her mother smiled caring, wiping away a tear. "You have to help us. For years he's been searching for you. He's been torturing us, trying to get information. The only way you can save us is by letting him eat you."

Ray-ven was crying now, shaking her head slightly, when her mother spoke. "Please, Ray-ven. He's been ripping our souls apart, toying with us.. Making us see horrible, horrible things. Please,please help us become free!"

The desperation in her tone made Ray-ven's mind set.

"I'll do it, mum dad. Anything to stop you suffering!"

_Sorry Ichigo, sorry Uryuu, you'll have to continue without me. I'm sorry we couldn't continue fighting hollows. I'm soirry you have to be the last Quincy, I know how that feels. But now my parents will be saved, you won't have to be._

Ichigo was puzzled. First his girlfriend had been hugging thin air, then crying, then talking to thin air. While the hollow did nothing. Now she'd deactivated her bow, and was walking towards the hollow. Who hadn't attacked this whole time, but now had it's mouth open.

"THE NEEDLES MADE HER HALLUCINATE!" Ichigo realised in a sudden burst of realisation. He picked himself out the rubble and ran, jumping off the ledge and hitting the hollow with his zanpakuto.

Ray-ven watched her mother and father vanish as the hollow collapsed.

"Ugh what's going on?"

"It's the hollow, Ray-ven! It made you see your parents!"

"The bastard!" Tears streamed down her face as she realised this, Ichigo was beside her, right by the mask of the hollow as it lay lame upon the ground. Ichigo ws about to slice the ,mask, when Ray-ven laid a hand upon his sword, stopping him.

"No Ichigo, I have to ask him some things." Fighting the urge to sob, she activated her bow, pointing it right at the holow.

"Did you kill my parents! Tell me or I'll kill you with one arrow!"

"Me? No! I lure my victims in by making them see someone they trust asing them to help them by willingly giving themselves in! Trust me, I know every person I eat and your parents weren't one of the-"

Ray-ven plunged an arrow in his head before he could finish his sentence. And turned away, regaining her composure.

"Hey, you ok?" Ichigo laid a hand on her shoulder, back in human form. Ray-ven nodded. Keeping her eyes on the floor.

"I feel so alone. And there's a good reason for this. Mom's death only made me lonelier, lonelier than anybody. The hollow was lonely killed people perfecting his solitude. I don't know how I'm going to do it, but I want to perfect mine, too."

Ichigo stayed quite at this, confused. Was she going to break up with him already?

"But now I've met you. I don't want to perfect my solitude. I want to perfect my happiness. You've helped me be happy."

Ichigo said nothing again for a moment and then she looked up and they both leaned in and kissed. A deep and passionate kiss, their tongues in eachothers mouths, exploring, tasting, teasing. When they finally broke away they said nothing for a moment. But then Ichigo broke the silence.

"I'm ready. Are you?"

Ray-ven nodded. "Totally."

* * *

><p>BUT WHAT ARE THEY READY FOR? Don't worry, it hasn't ended yet! This could go on for quite a while! There is a lot more romance next chapter but the action should start up again pretty quickly! I'll perhaps write the next one tomorrow. Please rate, review and what have you! Thanks!<p> 


	4. True love

AC: omg so like huy guize i'm sorry i haven't been arpound my boyfriend ditched me ): sad says, i know. But I'm feeling better now (recovering from depression.) so like please rate and review thanks guise!

**That night she cradled me in her arms and soothed me; told me what I needed to be told; strengthened me… On that night of 12th May 1994, I needed that love Cherie gave me, selfishly. I devoured it to give me strength. I was an animal following my instinct…**

Ichigo plundged his bulging man sausage out of Ray-ven

"omg ichigo dat feels so good" her huge pp bobs bonced up and down as she was fucking in her dribling minj by ichigo

"omg bby your vag is so tight it feels so gud" a puddle of pussy dribble and urine formed as ray-ven pissed herself she was so unable to control ehrself

"omg bby UGGGGHHHHGH" ray-ven moaned bcuz ichigos dick had only just siffened fully and it was threatening to rip her it was that humoungues

The blood and sweat that blends together will before long change to purple drops in this place

eventually rray-ven screamed and came adding her milk to the puddle from her minj and violently lactating nipples.

And then aunicorn ran over her and ichigo came into her and plundged out saying greatly after panting hard from cumming.

Then he put his cock in her anus and fucked her so hard five turdn came out onto the bedhseets.

Omfg dat was so good ichigo lets get some rice porrige with plums for breakest

for it was mornign they had sexed the whole night

when ravenn had left the room her long black hair filled with milk and jizz but still silky smoothed rukai climbed out the closet and looked at the mess

she had been watching from the wardrobe the whole time

"omg wtf" she sad and got out her phone then got back in th4e closet.


End file.
